Un café por San Valentín
by AnubisAby
Summary: Es el día de san Valentín y Steve decide salir por su cuenta para dejar a las parejas solas en la torre Stark; de repente se encuentra a una misteriosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que le resultan familiares... "A veces el café es un buen remedio para el vacío de la soledad..."
1. Chapter 1

Titulo.

Es mi segundo fic de esta pareja, espero que os guste intentare actualizar pronto los episodios. Los personajes no me pertenecen! (hay que ponerlo pero es obvio~) sin mas os dejo con el fic. :3

* * *

Día de San Valentín. Punto de vista del Capitán.:

Era el día de san Valentin, en la torre Stark los Vengadores se habían tomado un día libre para pasarlo con sus respectivas parejas, todos menos Steve Rogers. El capitán aun estaba soltero y veía como días antes todos los demás planeaban grandes cosas para sus respectivas parejas asi que para no estorbar ni enturbiar el ambiente decidió desaparecer y dar una vuelta el solo por la ciudad.

Andaba con su típica chaqueta marrón de cuero, sin fijar demasiado la vista en nada, solo quería tomarse algo en un sitio tranquilo y pasear, dibujar.. y poco mas. Todo a su alrededor eran parejas acarameladas y suspiro de forma pesada intentando buscar un lugar donde tomar algo, cuando al entrar en el metro se tropezó con una muchacha de largos cabellos negros que también entraba y se disculpo pero ella solo le miro de reojo y se sentó en uno de los sitios libres al lado de una pareja que no dejaba de demostrarse afecto publico, mientras la chica de ojos verdes con una incomoda postura jugueteaba con su bolso intentando centrar la atención en la música que tenia puesta en sus auriculares. Steve sonrió de lado, parecía que no era el único en esa situación un día como ese, y cuando cruzaron miradas la chica aparto la mirada rápidamente; no supo si le habría reconocido pero él se sonrojo de forma leve, la verdad es que era bastante hermosa y atraia las miradas de los presentes aunque disimularan besando a sus parejas para que estas no las acusaran de mirar a otra persona. Algo nervioso prefirio no mirarla mucho mas aunque esa tipica sonrisa suya apareció en su rostro y trato de disimularla mirando al suelo pero se fijo en que la misteriosa chica también se bajaba en su misma parada. Ella salio primero algo nerviosa parecía tener prisa pero se le cayo el monedero, no pareció percatarse de ello asi que lo recogió y trato de seguirla pero la perdió de vista cuando toda la gente empezo a salir de los trenes en masa. Miro el monedero y suspiro pensando en entregarlo al revisor de la estación pero prefería dársela el mismo en la mano, seria lo mas caballeroso, no es como si aquello tuviera importancia ni como si las palabras de Natasha repitiendole que acabaría solo con un cuarto lleno de recuerdos y banderas americanas le rebotaran en la cabeza... o tal vez si, pero por algun motivo los ojos de aquella chica le eran familiares y queria averiguar por qué.

Al salir de la estacion miro a los lados pero al no encontrarla, se metio en la primera cafeteria que encontro, era su preferida tenia comida suficientemente buena como para merecer un viaje en metro... y casi sin planearlo alli estaba aaquella muchacha, rebuscando en su mochila la cartera sin éxito mientras un malhumorado camarero le decia que si no tenia dinero se fuera sin mas.

Disculpe, la señorita si tiene dinero y quizas se daria mas prisa si usted fuera mas amable. -dijo acercandose a ella entregandole el monedero mientras ella le miraba con asombro suponia que era por lo que idjo Tony alguna vez de sus modales anticuados.- Lo siento, se le cayo en el metro y..

Oh... gracias -dijo mirando de reojo al camarero que rodó los ojos con un bufido y luego miro de forma tímida al Capitan casi sin querer mirarle fijamente a los ojos- soy muy despistada... gracias por encontrarlo.

Aceptare las gracias si me deja invitarla al café...-dijo aunque en realidad se moria de vergüenza, después de tanto tiempo aun le costaba hablar con chicas que no fueran del trabajo.

Ah... pues es que tengo mucho...que hacer y...-la muchacha vio su cara de decepción e hizo una mueca sonriendo de forma leve- esta bien un cafe~ -dijo mirando al camarero y luego a Steve para pedirlos.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas junto al cristal viendo la calle, llena de adornos de corazones, cosas cursis y globos... y aunque empezó a llover eso no pareció romper el ambiente que se respiraba allí fuera. Ambos suspiraron y se miraron con curiosidad mutua.

gracias por... la invitación. -empezó a decir ella bebiendo un poco luego.

A usted por aceptarla.. es decir.. -suspira y se muerde el labio nervioso- es un placer...

Deberías relajarte somo estamos tomando un café chico grande -rie de forma suave al verle tan nervioso en su presencia, sonriendo divertida.- Como puedo llamarte chico del monedero? -alzo una ceja.

Me llamo Steve, disculpa mis modales... es que no suelo hacer cosas como esta -ríe de forma suave mirándola-

Uh entonces soy una chica con suerte Steve~ no todos los días un chico bien parecido se disculpa por sus modales ni rescata mi monedero de las garras de carteristas~ -rio mirándole y dio otro trago a su café.- Yo me llamo Lya.. -dijo desviando la mirada hacia su taza.

Lya -repitio con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mirándole- bonito nombre. Es un placer. Y..sueles venir a menudo? Es la primera vez que te veo por aquí...

Si bueno... hace poco que vivo aquí en... Nueva York -hace una mueca- antes vivía en otro lugar... mucho mas lejos, pero ya no importa -dice sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ya veo, yo suelo venir por aquí a hacer ejercicio a menudo... si algún día te animas podríamos no se... tomar otro café? -eso provoco que ella riera de forma suave-

Incluso podríamos aumentar el repertorio de comida si tu dieta te lo permite~, pero tengo curiosidad, que hace un chico como tu un dia como hoy aquí?

Bueno... -recordó las excusas que ensayo una vez con Natasha y Tony por si se encontraba a alguien- digamos que tengo un trabajo muy absorbente y nunca he tenido tiempo para buscar gente con quien tomar un café -rie leve- y hoy quería tomarme el día para mi...

Mmm ya veo~ supongo que es algo común entre soldados~, se van a luchar por la patria y se olvidan de vivir...-Steve le miro confuso, no sabia si le habría reconocido como Capitan y se puso nervioso, ella solo señalo sus chapas militares que colgaban del cuello sonriendo de lado-

Hablas como si conocieras muchos soldados... tu lo eres?

Yo? no... la lucha nunca ha sido lo mio, aunque a veces la vida te empuja a luchar pero tampoco tengo patria que considere propia, que tipo de soldado seria? -alzo una ceja- solo quiero... vivir en paz. -suspiro.

Te entiendo... -suspiro bebiendo un poco, había notado los ojos tristes de Lya al decir eso, parecia que había pasado por algo realmente malo y estaba empezando de 0.- Y te quedaras mucho en Nueva York?

Preguntas demasiado soldado -le saco la lengua y sonrió levantándose- lo suficiente para reclamarte otro café otro dia~ pero ahora tengo cosas que hacer.. adiós chico del monedero~ -se despidió con la mano saliendo de la cafetería dejando al rubio con una leve sonrisa en la cara sorprendido por su actitud.

Adios Lya... -suspiro tontamente y sacudió la cabeza, realmente era un torbellino para el y no dudo en dibujarla ahora que tenia su imagen fresca y reciente en su memoria-

tras pasarse un rato dibujando el retrato lo mas fiel posible suspiro y lo guardo, saliendo a mojarse un rato bajo la lluvia, dando un paseo por el parque y viendo a lo lejos el desfile de san Valentin. Al ver que el tiempo no mejoraría decidió volver a la torre ya que por suerte tenían pisos individuales para vivir y así no se toparía con nadie a medio vestir.

Continuará.!


	2. Chapter 2

Un café por San Valentin.

Cap.2.

Dia de San Valentín, punto de vista de Loki:

Tras ser descubierto por la guardia de Odin y haber despertado al padre de todos del sueño eterno en el que Loki le había sumido como venganza, le desterraron de Asgard para siempre, por lo que solo tenia dos opciones... viajar a Jotumhaim y helarse en el páramo helado para siempre, o ocultarse y empezar una nueva vida lejos de los ojos acusadores de Heimdall. Obviamente opto por lo segundo. Llego a Nueva York, ya que pese a todo echaba de menos a Thor y sabia que andaba por alli, claro que eso nunca lo admitiría; así que convertido en su version femenina y adoptando el nombre de Lya, busco un apartamento en un viejo edificio que ni tenia ascensor pero tenia la típica escalera de incendios. Se miró en el espejo, hacia mucho que no tomaba esa forma y se veia raro, una chica alta con las curvas bien definidas pero en forma, sus ojos verdes casi resaltaban mas al tener el pelo peinado hacia adelante y gracias al maquillaje también. Se miro de manera coqueta y rio levemente de verse así, juraría que nadie le reconocería si se tropezara con él o al menos era lo que quería... estaba cansado de pelear, estaba harto de sufrir daños... de sufrir.., suspiro de manera pesada tirándose en la cama. Era irónico que un dios anhelase la vida de un humano, la vida de un mortal despreocupado, pero así era. Se abrazo a sus rodillas en posición fetal y se quedo dormido hasta el dia siguiente en el que el día amaneció de un curioso cariz sonrosado. Al parecer era el día en el que los mortales festejaban el amor, su mayor regalo lo que les destacaba de los demás mundos, y cosa que curiosamente apenas sabían y solo celebraban por monotonía. Recordó que el dia anterior un hombre de negocios al verla le ofreció un trabajo en el desfile que se celebraría por la tarde noche, iria en una carroza con un disfraz ridículo y saludando al publico. Solo por eso le pagarían bastante así que no se lo pensó dos veces, se vistió con ropa poco llamativa aunque de por si parecía llamar la atención de la gente, y cogió el metro pero se tropezó con alguien... le miro a los ojos y..era el mismísimo capitán Rogers! Se asustó y el corazón le dio un vuelco, no pensó en encontrarse a un vengador tan rápido maldición!.. Se sentó en el primer asiento libre que encontró pero parecía que no le había reconocido... suspiro mordiéndose el labio intentando relajarse con la música y cuando quiso darse cuenta le estaba mirando a ratos, pero al verle sonreír eso le confundió es como si le mirase por otro motivo pero no sabia el que... intento actuar con normalidad y cuando llego a su parada salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, tenia que alejarse o estaba seguro que metería la pata en algún momento. Sintió que se le caía algo pero no le dio importancia, noto que Rogers le seguía, así que se metió en la primera cafetería que vio, suspiro y miro mas calmado a su alrededor, en realidad aquello olía realmente bien y no había desayunado, sus tripas rugieron y avergonzado se acerco a la barra sentándose pidiendo para llevar un capuchino. Cuando el estúpido camarero empezó a acosarle con que le pagara rebusco nervioso en la mochila pero no encontraba la cartera, un sudor frio le sobrevino hasta que noto una voz conocida acercándose a el y dándole su monedero. Se quedo pálida mirándole por un segundo y sonrió cogiéndolo y dando las gracias, al ver su disculpa y su posterior invitación no pudo mas que sonrojarse de forma leve por la sorpresa que le supuso y tras ver su cara de cachorro no pudo mas que aceptar. Se sentó con el con un silencio algo incomodo al principio, viendo la hora ya que tenia trabajo... y decidió empezar a hablar, al fin parecia que no le habia reconocido aun.

Mientras entablaban una conversación, no podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos, que el capitan Rogers era atractivo no era ningún secreto, pero lo que mas gracia le hacia es que estaba nervioso porque le habia gustado su versión femenina de si mismo y le parecía adorable, después de una faceta ruda y fuerte parecía que tenia un lado de cachorro; sonrió de lado queriendo saber mas, después de todo no sabia quien era y si planeaban algo al acercarse a Rogers podría investigar en su propio beneficio. Claro que todo eso sonaban como excusas en su cabeza. Vio la hora que era y se despidio con un gesto coqueto, era el maestro de la seducción y se aseguro en dejarle con ganas de saber mas de Lya.

Una vez fuera corrió para llegar a tiempo al desfile, maldiciendo los incómodos zapatos midgardianos que solo cumplían una función estética pero eran horribles para andar y poco prácticos. Al llegar le dieron una especie de disfraz de una version dudosa de Cupido y tras adjuntarle un arco rosado con flechas en forma de corazon se lo puso. El escote era mas que exagerado y se sentía un poco incomodo al enseñar tanto acostumbrado a llevar las pesadas armaduras Asgardianas, pero parecia que el cerebro mortal funcionaba de una manera mas simple y solo tenia que hacer gestos encima de una carroza que tenia un corazón enorme con alas y flores, demasiado cursi para cualquiera. Se coloco la tiara de flores que iba a juego y subió con un suspiro a la tarima.

Lo que hay que hacer aquí para conseguir dinero...-bufo molesto una vez arriba.

Lo único bueno es que tenia una vista privilegiada y al estar tan alto apenas le verían bien cosa que le serviría para ver calles y observar de lejos. Desde alli pudo ver a su "querido" hermanastro con esa mortal suya, disfrutando del desfile y dándose besos y achuchones, intento tirarle a la chica un caramelo en toda la cara pero el estúpido de Thor lo vio antes de que impactase en ella y lo cogio con gesto agradecido, cosa por la que rodo los ojos y sonrió de manera falsa mientras continuaba el desfile... en realidad aquello se sentía terriblemente solitario viendo tantas parejas mientras el estaba solo ahi arriba... era irónico pero era una buena metáfora de su vida.

Cuando acabo el desfile le dieron un cheque y una palmada en el trasero descarada; se cambio de ropa y volvio a su modesto apartamento completamente agotado, frotándose los tobillos poco acostumbrados a llevar ese tipo de zapatos mortales. Lleno su bañera de agua tibio y sales de baño espumosas y se sumergio durante el tiempo suficiente como para parecerse a una pasa; penso por un segundo en qué estaria haciendo ese chico del café.. y luego nego con la cabeza no podia permitirse interesarse realmente en el... para empezar era un mero mortal y como le dijo a Thor, los mortales te hacen daño; y por otro lado era un vengador, en cuanto supiera su identidad no dudaría en patearle el trasero... suspiro y se seco dejándose dormir al poco tiempo, aun tenia que acostumbrarse a vivir como un mortal.


	3. Chapter 3

Episodio 3.

Al dia siguiente, Loki, o Lya como ahora se hacia llamar salio a buscar trabajo. El dinero de San Valentín le sirvió para el mes de alquiler pero si quería pasar alli un tiempo razonable tenia que buscar algo mas estable. Pensó por un momento en si el soldado habría pensado en el, es decir en ella. Pero sin mas salio tras vestirse, pateandose las calles ajetreadas de NY que habian vuelto a la normalidad.

Por su parte Steve fue el primero en levantarse en la torre, la mayoría estaban aun de resaca por el dia anterior asi que salio a entrenar con animo. Decidió salir a correr por la calle como hacia antes y quien sabe tal vez se toparia de nuevo con la adorable muchacha de ojos verdes, lo cierto es que no se la habia quitado de la cabeza quería saber donde la había visto antes... Paso por el parque, y al ver una pareja de ancianos sentados en un banco hablando no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia... tal vez ese habria podido ser el si toda esta locura no hubiera ocurrido... pero la vida le había mostrado que su deber era proteger a la gente, no enamorarse... eso siempre salia mal... pero siendo un enamoradizo lo tenia muy dificil; el adoraba desde pequeño esas historias de amor eterno, corteses y delicadas. Sus compañeros siempre se habian reido de el por eso y Bucky bien sabia que le había salvado el trasero de varias peleas por haberle pillado esos libros que estaban mal visto que leyeran los chicos. Pero en el fondo, aunque el escogió ser lo que era... anhelaba algun dia poder tener alguien en su vida que le esperase en casa tras volver de una misión, o quien sabe, hacerlas juntos.

Loki por su parte, siempre había creído que el amor era algo inherente a la condición humana de los midgardianos, después de todo el amor o la falta de él era lo que habia desencadenado terribles guerras en ese mundo, y era lo que distinguía a los humanos de los demás seres de la galaxia. En Asgard por lo contrario, el amor era visto como una debilidad; algo que hacia menguar tu espiritu guerrero, por eso cuando Thor se enamoro de una humana, no todos lo aceptaron de buen grado y aun Odin lo trataba como un mero capricho pasajero. Loki creció observando desde la lejanía ese sentimiento... y deseaba poder sentirlo algún dia pero ¿quién en su sano juicio amaría al dios de las travesuras? Al mentiroso? No... al igual que nadie confiaría en el de nuevo... no estaba hecho para eso. Quizás algún juego pero nada real desde luego.

Aprovechando su aspecto, que al parecer levantaba pasiones entre los humanos; consiguio un puesto como dependienta en una floristeria. Le gustaba el hecho de poder estar cerca de la naturaleza y en un puesto poco importante, ya que asi no llamaria la atencion. Si hubiera ido a una agencia de modelos o algo similar, corria el riesgo de toparse con mas vengadores como Tony Stark; en alguna sesion, y claro eso no le convenía, no todos eran tan despistados como el rubiales.

Decidió ir a celebrarlo tomándose un brownie de chocolate en la cafetería donde se topo al capitán el otro dia, ya que le quedaba cerca; los mayas tenian razon pensando que el chocolate complacia a los dioses era un regalo. Tan distraido estaba con ese manjar que no vio acercarse a Steve que sonriendo de haberl encontrado carraspeo saludadola.

S: Vaya, volvemos a encontrarnos -sonrie algo timido.

L: y esta vez no has tenido que seguirme por medio Nueva York. -dice alzando una ceja tras la cara de sorpresa.- O si me has seguido?~

S: A-ah no esta vez vine a comprar el desayuno, fui a correr y bueno... no la molesto mas. -dijo algo incomodo pensando que tal vez creia que la acosaba o algo similar. Loki rodo los ojos al ver de nuevo esa cara de cachorro que ponia cuando algo no le gustaba, parecia hacerlo a posta. Bufo y tomo la mano del rubio-

L: Anda siéntate, no me molestas bobo. Estoy de celebración~ he conseguido trabajo. -dijo quitandole hierro al asunto dando un sorbo al gran batido que acomplañaba al brownie.

S: De verdad? -sonrio mas animado- felicidades, hoy en dia conseguir trabajo es un poco complicado. En que has conseguido trabajo?

L: pues en una floristeria~ no es algo tan importante como tu trabajo mr. guerrilla-sonrie divertida de lado- pero me gusta.

S: oh no creo que un trabajo sea mas importante que otro, la sociedad funciona si todos los engranajes van a la vez, sin una cosa no habría otra.

L: Serias buen político sabes? -dijo negando leve con la cabeza. - y tu que? Estas fuera de servicio hoy?

S: solo trabajo cuando hay emergencias y requieren mis servicios -sonrie- así que de momento si.

L: hm... hay una fiesta el viernes en el parque... dicen que habra musica tengo que llevar flores alli pero... si quieres al terminar podrias pasarte por alli. Si no estas demasiado ocupado soldado~

S: Claro, quiero decir, estaria bien -dice cunado le suena un teléfono que Tony le habia dado para estar localizable- bueno debo irme... estare en el parque sobre las 8?

L: a las 8 esta bien, al menos invitas tu a la cena -le guiño un ojo y el rubio se sonrojo leve despidiendose para irse a la torre Stark- Steve Steve~ he hecho sonrojar al gran capitan america va a ser interesante -sonrie para si volviendo a casa.

Al llevar Loki a su hogar se recosto en la cama mientras un gato callejero maullaba en su ventana, primero no supo de donde venia el sonido y luego se levanto observando al gato que pedia comida con ojos llorosos.

L: Deja de hacer ruido estúpida criatura midgardiana esta es mi casa -dijo bufando y corrio las cortinas pero el gato seguia alli con los maullidos lastimeros, Loki observo por un hueco de la cortina y rodo los ojos abriendole dejando le pasar; le observo- estas hambriento eh? Anda toma -le dio un par de lonchas de embutido y luego suspiro volviendo a la cama, definitivamente tenia un problema con los ojos tristes de cachorro; pensó para si abrazándose a un cojin.

Estaba algo incomodo con ese cuerpo pero no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien le reconociera por error y tampoco es que su magia estuviera en un momento álgido; de hecho Odin, en su destierro para asegurarse de que Loki no hiciera de las suyas, le puso un collar del cual no podía despojarse hasta el día en el que fuera digno de volver a tener su poder intacto, que filtraba su magia y apenas podía hacer hechizos sencillos. Y por lo que el sabia no podría quitárselo hasta que el viejo tuerto quisiera y eso no tenia pinta de ocurrir pronto.

Por su parte Steve, estaba en la torre reunido con Tony y Natasha los cuales estaban interesados en hablar de sus extrañas desapariciones sin avisar y de esa tonta sonrisa que tenia en la cara cuando le preguntaban sobre el tema. Molesto con que insistieran tanto se retiro a la zona de entrenamiento de la torre para patear un par de sacos de boxeo y relajarse; la verdad es que no tenia problemas con trabajar y dejarse el pellejo pero era infinitamente timito cuando de algo personal se trataba. Para todos era el gran Capitan america, la leyenda viviente, pero el era un crio de 26 años que acaba de despertarse en un mundo extraño y aunque estubiera adaptado casi del todo habian cosas que nunca iban a cambiar por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera en ello... y por un lado le daba rabia que no lo entendieran, pero eso seria ser egoista. Miró el saco de boxeo y suspiro apoyando la frente en el...Lya le entendería? Parecía una buena chica... aunque misteriosa, tan misteriosa que le volvia loco. Sonrió de forma leve y siguió entrenando duro para alejar ciertos pensamientos de su mente, aunque con aquella cita presente.

Nota: Como en el episodio anterior publique los dialogos misteriosamente desaparecieron los guiones asi que para hacerlo mas comodo he puesto las iniciales de los nombres para comodidad de los lectores :3 gracias por leer una vez mas continuara! El proximo episodio promete ser mas largo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4.

Loki paso la semana adaptándose a su trabajo y esforzándose, quería hacer las cosas bien y era satisfactorio, ademas el uniforme le sentaba bien; eso era un plus. Estaba algo nervioso pensando en su cita con el soldado... faltaban escasas horas pensaba que seguramente se habría olvidado ya se sabe como eran los hombres, y esa cualidad no cambiaba estuvieras en el mundo que estuvieras. Claro que.. el solo quería infiltrarse e investigar, por supuesto. Termino de ponerle de comer a Ulric, su gato al que resignado de que fuese a diario acabo adoptando; y tras mirarse una vez mas en el espejo salio de allí. Tendría que colocar las flores para el evento antes de quedar libre pero no le importaba de hecho lo agradecía ya que así estaría ocupado sin pensar en otras cosas, si al acabar no le veía se marcharía sin mas.

Steve por su cuenta había tenido una semana ocupada, asistió a varios eventos en los que precisaban la atención de los vengadores y dio un par de clases magistrales en la renovada academia de SHIELD; pero pese a todo el trabajo no había dejado de pensar en su cita cosa que le sacaba una sonrisa tonta de vez en cuando. Finalmente se puso su chaqueta marron y algo de ropa mas moderna pero formal llegando a l evento. Habia mucha gente y buscaba con la mirada a Lya, al final acabo viendola a lo lejos, terminando de colocar un hermoso ramo de flores, miro la escena con detalle queria recordarla para poder dibujarla mas tarde. Se acercó tímidamente saludando con la mano hasta que la chica sonrio de lado y se acerco.

Ey buenas soldado, pense que te habrías olvidado. Cómo te va?

No haria eso a una señorita no me han educado asi -rie algo nervioso- Pues nada mal, una semana ajetreada... que tal tu?

Oh por supuesto~ tu no harias eso -sonrie divertida- pues entre flores vine y entre flores me voy ya sabes... flores para madres flores de disculpas por infidelidades~ lo tipico. Ya he terminado mi turno, voy a dejar las cosas en la furgoneta de la empresa y vuelvo. No te vayas con otra chica eh soldado? -sonrie y va a por sus cosas, era divertido ver al capitan de ese modo.

Claro...-dijo viendola irse y suspiro, veia a mas chicas pasar pero ninguna atraia su interés en lo mas mínimo. Se sentó a esperarla en una de las muchas sillas que habian puesto por alli.

Volvio al poco y andaron un rato por el parque pero decidieron que ese evento no era para ellos, demasiada musica electronica entremezclada con bailes exraños. Asi que fueron por el otro lado del parque mucho mas despejado. Hablaron de cosas vanales y lo que les gustaba en la gente y lo que no, curiosamente coincidian en la mayoria de las cosas, aquello extraño a Loki al que aquello de que descubriera su identidad empezaba a asustarle... Al final acabaron cenando en un restaurante italiano, era bastante modesto pero de comida muy sabrosa; justo como Steve. Intercambiaron miradas complices y alguna sonrisa antes de darse cuenta estaba suspirando por el rubio, cómo podía ser tan endiabladamente mono? No tenia ni un solo defecto, era honesto, y se preocupaba de detalles infimos de los que otros ni se percatarían... Cuando se giro para mirar al ojiazul que le habia acompañado a la puerta de su edificio se mordio el labio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, le miro con timidez al descubrir que el tambien se sentia del mismo modo y sus gestos le delataban, no sabia que hacer al despedirse asi que se acerco cogiendo el extremo de su corbata.

Gracias por el dia de hoy soldado... hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentia bien con nadie..

No las des por favor ha sido un...-pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas porque ella tiro de su corbata hasta darle un beso en los labios pillandole por sorpresa pero respondiendo sin dudarlo de forma suave, mirandole mas rojo si cabía al separarse.

Tienes mi telefono en el bolsillo~ -le guiño un ojo- si quieres volver a verme ya sabes donde estoy sera un placer Steve -sonrio y entro en el edificio apoyandose en la puerta con un grito interno de pánico.

Le habia besado! En que estaba pensando? Suspiro desviando la mirada y acaricio sus propios labios con un dedo con una sonrisa, pero habia valido la pena~ vaya que si. Subio a su piso donde Ulric le esperaba con pose solemne sobre el sofa esperando que su dueña le alimentara.

A...adiós...-dijo Steve cuando ella se fue al fin como si se hubiera congelado de nuevo por unos minutos.

EL rubio sonrio mirando hacia el porton y emprendió el camino a casa como si su cuerpo no pesara absolutamente nada, definitivamente se había enamorado una vez mas cuando ya creía que eso era imposible y por un lado tenia miedo, sabia que el amor no era para el... y no sabia que podría pasar cuando la morena descubriera que realmente era el capitán; aunque tal vez ya lo sabia ya que no es que escondiera su identidad de ese modo, pero la incertidumbre le mataba, no quería que nada estropease ese momento. Sonrio al verificar que tenia en su poder el telefono de la muchacha cuando llego a la torre Stark. Abrio la puerta y encontro a los demas vengadores con el ceño fruncido mirando a Steve como si hubiera hecho algo horrible.

Chicos? Que ocurre? Ha pasado algo mientras yo estaba fuera? -dijo mirandoles preocupado.

Tenemos que hablar, seriamente Steve... -le increpo un extrañamente serio Stark.

Que?...no lo entiendo...

Capitán, creo que has sido manipulado por un viejo conocido...-contesto Thor mirandole a los ojos; y sin mediar palabra le llevaron a la sala de scaneres de la torre.

Por otro lado, Loki, alimentaba a su gato cuando noto una presencia extraña y miro a su alrededor buscando con la mirada algo pero antes de darse cuenta lo que parecian dos guerreros de la guardia de Asgard le interceptaron apoyandole contra la pared y amenazandole con una lanza.

Volvemos a vernos Loki... echaba de menos ver ese aspecto~ eres muy seductora de mujer, pero eso ya lo sabias verdad? -dijo una voz que impacto a Loki al reconocer su origen.

Continuara.

NOTA: siento la tardanza, he tenido problemas de inspiracion :( pero ahora que se que linea seguir espero no tardar! :D Espero que os guste.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Lorelei miro a Loki a los ojos en su forma actual casi con envidia comparando su cuerpo al suyo mientras unos hombres a los que había seducido con su voz la sujetaban con fuerza.

Nunca me ha gustado como me menospreciabas por mi talento ¿sabes? Siempre viendo como tu, tu querido hermanastro y su grupito de bárbaros os llevabais las medallas y solo contabas conmigo cuando te interesaba... Pero no fuiste capaz de defenderme cuando Odin me apresó en las mazmorras!

No voy a apoyar a una chantajista... se que siempre has intentado seducir a Thor para ser la futura reina de Asgard. Pues malas noticias, ahora esta enamorado y tu poder no tiene voluntad sobre él. -sonrió de lado mirándola a los ojos.-

No es a Thor a quien quiero esta vez... te he estado observando, ocultándote a ojos de todos... pero parece que te has ocultado tan bien.. que has bajado la guardia. Oh Loki, podria haberlo esperado de cualquiera menos de ti. Al final van a tener razón diciendo que solo eres un corderito enfadado buscando un abrazo. -rio divertida cogiendo las mejillas de Loki y luego le soltó dejandole un arañazo en ellas.- he venido para vengarme de todos y cada uno de vosotros... empezando por ti.

Tu no eres rival para mi Lorelei... nunca lo fuiste.

Oh tienes razón, no soy tan poderosa como el ex-hijo de Odin. Por eso me vas a dar tus poderes. -al parecer Lorelei no estaba al tanto del despojo de poder del moreno, y eso le daba una pequeña ventaja.- Te haré sufrir tanto que suplicaras que acepte tus poderes a cambio de que me vaya.

El dolor no me asusta... he soportado mas dolor en toda mi vida que tu jamas experimentaras en la tuya...

Pero que pasara con ese frágil corazón helado que tienes, cuando el hombre al que amas~ descubra tu verdadera identidad... y me bese delante de ti? Sabes... has elegido a uno muy guapo, siempre tuviste estilo~ lo reconozco. ¿Crees que estará tan enamorado de ti como para sobreponerse a la mentira de tu identidad? ¿Olvidara que intentaste destruir su mundo? hm... yo diría que no~ y que dirá Thor cuando descubra que su querido hermanito le ha mentido una vez mas? Estoy deseando ver que hacen contigo. Por cierto...creo que vienen de camino~ -le guiño un ojo e indico a los hombres que la soltaran despues de que ella se hubiera ido.

Mientras tanto en la torre Stark, le explicaron al capitán que les llego un extraño aviso de energía asgardiana, que no provenía de Thor en él, y un aumento de energía por portales justo cuando empezó a hablar de esa misteriosa mujer morena...Steve lo negó todo, era una mujer normal, trabajaba de florista pero las pruebas parecían contundentes. Decidieron ir a buscarla para un análisis si no tenia nada que ocultar no se negaría después de todo. El rubio acepto alegando que pese a descubrir su identidad de ese modo, estaba seguro de que no podía ser una trampa... claro que realmente tenia miedo de que si lo fuera... Decidió esperar en la torre, mirando una y otra vez los cálculos y las variaciones junto a Banner mientras Thor y Stark iban en su búsqueda.

Tras la ida de Lorelei, Loki entro en pánico, sintió un peso en el pecho, intento meter un par de cosas en la maleta pero cuando se dispuso a huir un acelerado Tony Stark hizo una brecha en su ventana haciendo la gran aparición. Por suerte no había cambiado de forma tal vez eso le diera tiempo... claro que tampoco contó con que Thor fuera con él; el cual se quedo mirando a la muchacha a cuadros.

Disculpe la intrusión señorita pero diria que ustedes se conocen por lo que nos ahorra mucho tiempo. -dijo Tony apuntándola con uno de sus repulsores.

T-Thor por favor... tienes que escucharme... -suplico al rubio que hizo un gesto de dolido harto de sus mentiras.- y-yo no...

silencio! Estoy harto de todas las mentiras que salen por tu boca! -dijo apuntando el martillo hacia ella, Loki se apoyo en la pared, ahora no tenia poder para defenderse de un impacto directo-

Thor no he venido para planear nada... s-si no te lo hubieran dicho no sabrías que estaba aquí...

SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS MUERTO! -empezo a agitar el martillo y las nubes se acumulaban en el cielo.

Espera... Loki? -dijo Stark algo confuso.

Y me prefieres muerto?! Thor por favor tenemos que hablar! No lo entiendes!...-intento explicarse pero un rayo impacto directamente sobre el tirandole al suelo herido e inconsciente. Su apariencia parpadeaba sobre el, al ser incapaz de mantener el hechizo al 100% de esa manera.

No, no lo entiendo. -dijo y miro a Stark el cual estaba algo impactado con que hubiera sido tan severo después de lo que aun decía querer a su hermano.- Se recuperará, llevemosle a la torre antes de que haga mas daño.

Steve se va a llevar una decepción...-dijo con una mueca viendo como le cogía en peso.

Créeme, es mejor así.

Lorelei observo desde la calle de en frente como salían volando del edificio llevándose a Loki como si fuera un trapo, y sonrió victoriosa, al dejar a Loki inconsciente no podría avisarles sobre su presencia y para cuando lo hiciera seria demasiado tarde.

Al llegar a la torre, Tony encerró a Loki en una celda y le dijo a Thor que tal vez era mejor no decirle directamente su identidad... le daba pena partirle el corazón de ese modo al capitán. Pero el asgardiano estaba empeñado en que era mejor que viera por el mismo de quien se trataba, y que decidiera que iba a hacer al respecto sin engaños; ya que le habían engañado suficiente. Ante ese argumento poco pudo decir, y fueron a buscarle a la sala principal donde Natasha intentaba animarle junto a bruce pero al reconocer las caras que traían solo pudo callarse y hacer una mueca.

Lo siento Cap...-dijo Stark mirando al rubio.

Que?... la habeis...?-bastante serio pensando que habian acabado con ella.

No, sera mejor que vengas a verlo por ti mismo.

Thor bajo con el a solas mientras Tony se lo explicaba al resto; las escaleras se hicieron interminables y llegaron a la zona de las celdas. Steve corrió al cristal de la primera celda al ver una silueta en el suelo, pero se quedo impactado al ver que la silueta de la mujer que quería se convertía en Loki poco a poco... apoyo las manos en el cristal impactado con aquella visión y se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo mirándole... Loki era capaz de llegar a ese extremo para engañar a alguien? Por un lado quería creer que el sentimiento era real y que le engaño solo para poder estar con el, pero era Loki,,, el mismo que había sido su enemigo tiempo atrás... Thor decidió dejarle solo saliendo de la sala. Steve no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos por mas que intentaba retenerlas... siempre que se enamoraba de alguien y estaba ilusionado... la realidad le caía encima como un bloque de hormigón. Se giro apoyando la espalda en el cristal, sentado en el suelo abrazado a sus rodillas; hasta que noto unos leves golpecitos en el grueso cristal... Loki aun débil por ese ataque sorpresa, había estirado el brazo al notar la presencia de Steve, y le miraba desde allí; no supo describir esa mirada, asi que desvió la suya hacia el frente dándole la espalda algo molesto.

E...espero que te hayas divertido... -dijo con un nudo en la garganta, odiándose por ser tan sensible. Tenia que ser un soldado..

Steve... -susurro intentando acercarse.

¿Que quieres de mi? -le miro aun visiblemente afectado- q-querias infiltrarte? Recopilar información? Ponerme de tu parte para que fuera débil si volvías a atacarnos?...dime la verdad... por una vez... -casi suplico eso ultimo; pero Thor irrumpió de nuevo en la sala antes de que Loki pudiera decir nada, diciendo que les estaban atacando. Seguramente para rescatar a su líder. Steve suspiro cogiendo aire y asintió, Loki intento coger fuerzas y golpeo el cristal para que Steve le mirase, se había puesto de pie aunque eso le dolía bastante y le miro con los ojos llorosos.

Steve... -le dijo en un hilo de voz- e-escuchame...por favor...

que quieres? No te has reído lo suficiente? -Loki busco algo en su bolsillo y saco una de las flores que le había regalado y se había puesto en la solapa de uno de los vestidos. El rubio se mordió el labio viendo la flor haciendo una mueca luego y mirandole a los ojos.

Lorelei... ten cuidado...por favor-suspiro dejándose caer al suelo intentando recuperarse, si ella venia le haría suplicar y tenia que reunir el escaso poder que podía manejar. Steve salio corriendo tras sus palabras poniéndose el casco de su uniforme y cogiendo el escudo yendo a la batalla como todos los demás.

Continuara.!


End file.
